Not looking to be with anyone but you!
by Adandali
Summary: What happens when Harvey finds Mark Meadows trying to win Donna back, while as he said he was not looking to be with anyone. Set after 7x14


Even though Harvey told Mike that he was not looking to be with anybody yet, somehow he ended up in Donna's office every evening.

Lately he came up with excuses just to see her.

Today he bought the most expensive stash of alcohol for Donna's office.

"Hi Donna, I thought I'd surprise you with a bottle of McAllen."

"You mean you want me to have a bottle in my office as well so that you won't have to drink what I have in my reservoirs"

"I know what I like and I happen to like McAllen and drinking in your office", Harvey said with his signature smirk.

Donna knew something was up with Harvey, but this time she just let it slide. It was a long week and she felt like Harvey was trying to let her know how he never meant to put her in the position to resign in the first place.

"Let's drink than", said donna with a smile.

They were chatting about nothing in particular when Harvey heard a voice calling Donna.

"Hey Donna, are you ready to go? Oh hey Harvey, hope I am not interrupting anything", said Mark

Harvey was both, surprised and taken aback by presence of Mark.

"Hey Mark, did not expect to see you", he greeted the man with a handshake.

"Well, I am trying to win Donna back, so, we are heading on a date".

Harvey felt anger clouding his mind. He knew he had to leave, but instead he said.

"Really? Donna never mentioned you two were trying to rekindle your romance."

"Well, this is very new. Mark moved back to New York couple of weeks ago and we are taking things slow.

"Well, have a nice evening you too. Good to see you Mark"

With those words, Harvey left the room still holding his glass of McAllen.

He said he was not looking for a relationship to Mike and he thought it was true when he said it, but he was not ready to see Mark in Donna's life again.

What was he expecting? She said she did not feel anything when she kissed him.

He never tried to figure out why he felt this way about Donna and any of her relationships and the only way he could handle those feelings were to snap and that is what he did for the whole week after the encounter.

He snapped at everyone including Donna who let this whole thing slide for some reason. Friday night when Harvey saw a huge bouquet of roses on Donna's desk, he lost it.

"Wow, what did he do now? Is he apologizing for leaving you all those years ago?"

"Harvey, those flowers don't say sorry. They say thank you for the great date, and why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"Me? I am just trying to have some fun with the old /new flame of yours". Harvey looked nervous and Donna somehow neglected any hint that it could just have to do with her dating Mark Meadows.

"Is there anything you needed Harvey, because I am heading out in 15 minutes".

"Well, I was just leaving as well. Ray is waiting downstairs; I will drop you home if you want".

Donna looked slightly puzzled as she said Mark was picking her up. "Are ok Harvey? You have been acting off lately".

"I am fine Donna", he said with his low voice looking straight into her eyes. Have fun.

He was going out of her office when suddenly he turned around and said.

"You know what? I am not fine Donna. And it has nothing to do with business".

Donna knew where this was going or she thought she did.

"Harvey, I know you are mad at me", she said with guilt spread all over her face. "I ruined your relationship and now I am building mine while you lost Paula because of me. I am so sorry," she pleaded. "I know it is not fair. You were finally happy, I ambushed you with the kiss, and then it all went down with a speed of a lightning. Now it looks like I am parading my relationship while you are trying to move forward from yours. I am sorry Harvey. I don't know how to handle this".

Harvey could not believe what he was hearing. Donna knew everything about everyone, but when it concerned Harvey's feelings for her, she was clueless. He looked at her in disbelief. How could she come to that conclusion was astonishing, but could he blame her?

"Donna", he said with his low voice reserved only for her. "I know it may come as a surprise, but this whole thing has nothing to do with Paula and everything to do with how I feel about you." He took step towards her while she stood still stunned by his admission.

"You are right about one thing though. I am mad! I am mad you are dating Mark. I am mad you felt nothing when you kissed me, because I felt everything Donna. I am mad you are not mine. And I know that is a very possessive thing to say, but I love you, I am in love with you. I have loved you for over a decade. I tried to run away from it, tried to deny it, never mention it again and I thought I was doing a good job. I almost believed there was nothing between us myself, but then you kissed me and yes, it all went down with a speed of a lightning."

"When you kissed me I felt angry, but at myself, because I kissed you back Donna and you know it as well as I do. I was asking for more, while you stopped and walked away that night. I realize now that you seem to somehow ignore any signs of my feelings for you."

He was now standing beside her. Far, too close, at arm's length. Her breath heightened and she just could not believe what she was hearing. Harvey Spector professed his love for her, again, but now there was not going back. He was not running, he was standing in front of her, waiting for her to regain her senses to speak.

"Now I see Donna, you might read me like a book, but you have no idea what is in here he said while placing his hands to his heart. And I wonder why."

Donna knew there was no going back. She needed to gain courage and tell him, but Mark interrupted them yet again.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?"

Donna looked away just then and said with a low voice. I'll be in a minute Mark.

"Harvey, I have to go", she said with a tone that broke his heart.

"Sure Donna, see you on Monday".

"Have a nice evening Mark!" Harvey said with a defeated tone, not even looking at the man.

It was late. Harvey was home pouring himself yet another drink. He lost her! This was his thought. Correct term would be he never had her, but he lost her anyway.

He heard a knock on the door, he thought it was alcohol playing some tricks but he still went to look and when he saw her standing at his door, he was lost for words.

"Donna, what are you doing here?" He asked with tender voice, surprised, but hopeful at the same time. "Was your date that bad?" He said with a familiar smirk.

"Yes Harvey, actually it was!" she said while walking into his apartment. "And you know why?" she asked facing him, while Harvey closed the door.

"I can only guess it had something to do with me telling you how much I love you", he said with a confident, assured tone.

Donna was not accustomed to hearing Harvey Spector telling her those three words.

"Harvey you should stop saying that", Donna said with a puzzled look. I am trying to structure my thoughts here and actually say something.

"Do I make you nervous Donna?" Harvey said with a low tone and predator look in his eyes.

Just then, he knew. It was not over. He was one lucky sun of a bitch.

He took a step towards her, pulling her by the waist.

"Fuck you Harvey; you had to put me through hell, before telling me you had feelings for me?"

"Donna…" he looked at her with longing and hope. "Just tell me what you want".

"I am here Harvey, am I not? I think you know what I want."

"Then you are in luck. I am ready to give it to you", he said with a grin sighting his own words from the day they met.

"It is not just sex", Donna, said with a smirk

"I know Donna, it is everything", he said with a tone only reserved for her. "However, just so you know, it includes lots of sex. I am going to make up for the lost time," he said while kissing her on the chick

"Oh I am counting on that", Donna whispered in his ear.

Just then, he kissed her, eagerly and passionately. When they came up for air, Harvey whispered, "Does this mean you love me Donna?"

"Oh, Harvey you seem to have taken a thing or two from that most underrated movie you once quoted."

"You mean Clueless?"

"Yeap that is the one." She said with a smile

Harvey kissed her again and he knew he was not going to let her get away ever.


End file.
